The present invention relates to the decomposition of hydrophilic polysaccharide polymers in aqueous systems, and, more particularly, to a method of breaking down such polymers when they are present in the filter cake deposited from a well working fluid, and to a method of breaking a fracturing fluid containing such polymers.